Get Some
Get Some is the third episode of the first season of The Boys and the third episode of the series overall. Summary It’s the race of the century: A-Train versus Shockwave, vying for the title of World’s Fastest Man. Meanwhile, the Boys are reunited and it feels so good. Plot Hughie is shocked after killing Translucent, and washes himself off. Meanwhile, Billy cleans up his remains with the help of Frenchie, who burns Hughie's clothes — both promise to take care of the situation caused by the death of Translucent. Frenchie agrees to go home with Hughie to get more clothes. At Seven Tower, Starlight meets with Madelyn Stillwell and her team to discuss the date-rape video. Stillwell reveals that the victim saw the video on YouTube and came forward, gaining her popularity and publicity. The team unveil a new uniform that's highly revealing, designed specifically for Starlight, but she refuses, believing it is not a reflection of her. Stillwell says that she cannot be a member of The Seven if she does not wear the outfit. At home, Hughie is disgusted at the amount of Supe merchandise he owns. In a rage, he tears the posters off the wall and throws the merchandise around the room, before being brought back to reality by a photograph of Robin. Hughie's father confronts him, questioning where he is going with a packed bag. Hughie and his father argue, and Hughie leaves with Frenchie, apologizing to his father. At the Juvenile Detention Center, Billy visits Mother's Milk — an old friend of his — much to M.M's surprise. M.M questions his motives, as Billy invites him back to join The Boys. M.M says that he is happy and making a difference with the JDC. Billy reveals that they killed Translucent and their plans to bring down The Seven and perhaps even Vought International, which is enough to convince M.M. Homelander expresses the fear that Translucent could be dead given the failure of the tracking chip. Stillwell sarcastically retorts that his diamond skin will keep him safe. Stillwell hands Homelander talking points for the military contract, but he laughs, retorting that he can sell himself to the military without help. In the back of a box van, M.M, Billy, Frenchie, and Hughie stake out Popclaw's apartment. They plan to sneak into Popclaw's apartment to hack into her electronic devices and spy on her. They pose as Bryman Audio workers who are upgrading the internet routers in the building. Hughie is able to relay her webcam and other cameras in the apartment back to Frenchie and Hughie in the surveillance van. On the way out, Hughie literally runs into A-Train, who does not recognize him, much to Hughie's surprise. At Seven Tower, Queen Maeve trains, when she receives a call from Homelander. He says he is worried about Translucent, while he and Maeve deal with a sniper in a high-rise building. Homelander kills the sniper without hesitation as he expresses his hatred for Stillwell and Mr. Edgar, the owner of Vought. In order to make the killing appear to be self-defense, Maeve agrees to let Homelander shoot the sniper's gun into her chest several times. Although he was initially refusing to participate, Queen Maeve is able to convince Homelander to make an appearance at A-Train's fastest-man-in-the-world race. Queen Maeve says she is concerned about Homelander's ruthless killing. Butcher and The Boys watch Popclaw and A-Train through the hacked computer connection. A-Train frets about losing the race tomorrow, revealing that Stillwell told him he is out of The Seven if he loses. A-Train considers using Compound V, when Popclaw says that the last time he used the substance he ran through Robin Ward. Popclaw is furious with A-Train after he says that she cannot go to the race with him tomorrow. She wants their relationship to be publicly known, but that requires Stillwell's permission, which A-Train refuses to request. Butcher decides that they must steal some of the substance for Frenchie to analyze. The Boys arrive at A-Train's race. Mother's Milk and Hughie talk about Translucent's death, with Hughie admitting that killing Translucent felt good. M.M compares the rush Hughie felt to the rush A-Train feels when he takes Compound V, which unsettles Hughie. At the race, Queen Maeve interviews with a reporter, saying that if the people want The Seven in the military they should order Congress to put them there. Privately, Homelander questions why he and Queen Maeve broke up. Meanwhile, Frenchie, with Hughie distracting Starlight, is able to sneak into A-Train's changing room, looking for the compound, however, he is unable to find it. When Shockwave arrives at the race, A-Train darts away to take the Compound V and is back in a blink. M.M, watching Popclaw on the CCTV, leaves the race before it begins. With help from the V, A-Train wins the race. In the surveillance van outside of Popclaw's apartment, M.M watches as Popclaw eyes a vial of the Compound V. Annoyed by A-Train's remarks after the race, Popclaw injects the V, and Billy's gang watch as she works out, squat-pressing huge barbells. Mr. Lutz, Poclaw's landlord knocks at the door, asking for her rent. Inviting him in, Popclaw and Alek partake in sexual roleplay, which eventually leads to her crushing his head while sitting on it. Billy and Frenchie rush in to use this to blackmail Popclaw into telling them everything she knows about Compound V. Homelander and the Deep show Stillwell a box containing Translucent's remains. The Deep reveals a spray-painted message inside the lid of the box, which reads "COMING FOR YOU". Cast Starring *Karl Urban as Billy Butcher *Jack Quaid as Hughie Campbell *Antony Starr as Homelander *Erin Moriarty as Starlight *Dominique McElligott as Queen Maeve *Jessie T. Usher as A-Train *Laz Alonso as Mother's Milk *Chace Crawford as The Deep *Tomer Capon as Frenchie *Karen Fukuhara as The Female (credit only) *Nathan Mitchell as Black Noir *Elisabeth Shue as Madelyn Stillwell Special Guest Star *Simon Pegg as Hugh Campbell Guest Starring *David Andrews as Senator Calhoun *Malcolm Barrett as Seth Reed *Colby Minifie as Ashley *Christian Keyes as Nathan *David Reale as Evan Lambert *Brittany Allen as Popclaw *Mishka Thébaud as Shockwave Co-Starring *Christian Bako as Aleksy Lutz *Akiel Julien as Deeaygo *Ashton James as Oslo *Débora Demestre as Isadora *Kathy Maloney as Vought News Host *Mike Massaro as ESPN Interviewer *Gavin Pounds as Heckling Fan *Biden Hall as Cop *Makenna Beatty as Girl *Chadwick Allen as S.W.A.T Captain *Jhonattan Ardila as Heckling Fan's Friend Trivia *Popclaw murders her landlord, Mr. Lutz, accidentally. *The title of the episode is the title of Issues #7-10 of the comics. *To create the scene win which Popclaw kills her landlord, SPX watched videos of watermelons being crushed as referencePrime Video Trivia. Media References Category:Episodes Category:Season One